Song of the moon
by clumsylion
Summary: Two Song ninja have been forced from their homes to Konoha to serve as Leaf ninja. Will they find their place in this new environment and maybe , possibly, even love? Nejixoc Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Background info:**

**It is three years after the war with Uchiha Madra (sp?) and the Song village, (a branch of the Sound village) has been conquered by the Fire ninja in the process. The treaty requires two shinobi from the Song to be given to Konoha. Neji is sent to pick the ninja and become ambassador. He has and they are coming to Konoha for the first time.**

* * *

"Hokage-sama! The Song ninja have arrived!" Shizune announces to the impatient Tsunade.

"About time" The blonde kunochi grumbles. She glances at the other ninja gathered around in her office. "I trust that you will do your utmost to make them feel comfortable, even if they have surrendered to us in the war, the Song ninja still have very formidable and respectable ninja at their disposal. She glares at one person in particular.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME FOR!" Naruto yells indignantly. Sakura rolls her eyes and pulls him by the ear, whispering furiously, "This exactly! DO NOT yell, attack or a make a fool of yourself! Honestly, even if you're 17 now, doesn't mean you've matured. At all." Naruto grumbles but doesn't speak.

Just then, the door opens, and Shizune step in, followed by four masked ANBU ninja with the treble clef symbol of the Song village clearly inscribed in their masks. Neji is at the rear. They bowed to the Hokage and then stood respectfully waiting for her to address them.

"Which one of you is the leader of this group?" Tsunade demanded. The ANBU with the mask of a wolf steps up to the desk. "I am, ma'am" the wolf ANBU replied, bowing and taking off his wolf mask to reveal a stout and powerfully built man with short, gray hair and a short beard that went from on ear to the other, giving the green-eyed ANBU a rugged look. The wolf ANBU approached Tsunade, bowed agin and kissed her hand. Immediately, Kakashi and Lee had kunais at the small of the ANBU's back and his neck. The fox masked ANBU moved forward menacingly but was stopped by a gesture from the wolf ANBU who then turned to Tsunade. "I'm sorry if I have alarmed, Lady Hokage, but that is merely… a gentleman's way of greeting a lady in the Son g village. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"My name is Okami, Haiiro Okami. But of course, Hokage-sama knows that already." Haiiro Okami introduced himself.

" Grey Wolf, eh? Well, introduce me to your fellow shinobi, Okami" Tsunade ordered. Okami bowed. He gestures at the fox ANBU, "This is Kage Kitsune", then at the lion ANBU, "Raion Hato", and finally at the lynx ANBU, "Kiri Tsuki"

Tsunade looks surprised, "What are your surnames?"

"We at the Song village, do not have surnames, we are named for ourslef and what we are able to accomplish and not after our blood. Of course, there are different clans and such, but they are more defined by kekkai genkai than a surname. Usully, we like to go y a nickname, which is a shortened version of our real ones. I am Grey Wolf, but I prefer just Wolf. " Okami explains.

" Ah, so Shadow Fox, Lion Heart, and Misty Moon!" Tsunade finally get its. Naruto smirks at the strange names only to et a silent and painful punishment form Sakura.

Okami turns to his comrades, " Kiri, Raion, you may unmask yourselves. You are now official shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You will now serve under Lady Tsunade, your Hokage. " They hesitate, then Raion lifts his mask first. He is a young man in his mid-to-late teens. He has a angular face, short golden brown hair, clear blue eyes, and is tall, muscular, and tanned. He undoubtedly had pride and demeanor of a lion

" Oh my god, he is so hot!" Ino whispers to Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. The guys just give Raion a skeptical look.

Raion smiles, bows to the group of ninja, then to Tsunade, also taking her hand and kissing it. " Greetings, shinobi and kunochi of the Leaf, I understand that I will also be joining your ranks along with my sister" He smiles warmly at the group. He has an air of confidence surrounding him, yet there was an unmistakable air of humility as well. The Leaf ninja instantly took a liking to him.

"Humph! So what if you're good looking? Bet you suck as a shinobi!" Naruto smirked. In the next instant, he was unconscious due to a placed placed punch from Sakura, who smile apologetically. "Sorry about baka here" Tsunade groaned. Raion simply laughed, "Hey Kiri, you gonna hide behind that mask the whole time," He joked. His hand shot forward and a silver blur rocketed towards Kiri who caught it so fast, the movement of her hand from her side to the front of her face couldn't even be seen, and then somehow, the blur shot back and Raion was holding a kunai in his hands. The Konoha ninja gawked for a few seconds before realizing what was happening. Raion had just thrown a kunai at Kiri who caught it and thrown it back with in milliseconds. 'wow, I think we have some exceptional ninja here,' though Tsunade. Kiri lifted off her mask too and now it was the guys's turn to stare. She looked similar to her brother, but also ompletely different. Some aungular face, a head shorter than her brother, Kiri had deep, blue-silver eyes, black shoulder length hair, resembeled a lynx. Her sharp eyes missed nothing, she was graceful, Hyuuga type graceful, when she bowed to the group, but there was a quiet and clam demeanor that was missing in her brother.

"Well, Kiri? You going to talk or stand mute?" Tsunade asked. Kiri jerked up her head, her hair framing her face. Raion shifts uncomfortably and Okami step forward to explain, "My Lady, Kiri doesn't like to talk out loud… She instead talks to you with thoughts." Seing Tsunade's and the fellow leaf ninjas' looks, Okami quicky added, "No, she is not dumb, she is the best singer in the village!"

"Well, I don't understand! Why won't you talk if you have a great voice?" Naruto demanded. "NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled in frustration. " Do us a favor and SHUT UP". Naruto sulks in the corner.

"_There are something that happened in the past that prefer to stay in the past…_" The Leaf ninja all jerked up in surprise, except for Shikamaru who looked bored and Neji who, as ambassador, obviously knew.

"_Yes, this is the way I talk. I can send out my thought to others. I can also forge a connection with others so they can think their responses back to me. But, that is only if necessary._" Kiri "thought". She had an amused expression on her face after seeing the shock on the Leaf ninjas' faces.

"Weird…" muttered Naruto, earning an extra-hard head bonk form Sakura, a glares from Tsunade and the rest of the group. Neji had a different approach however. He simply activated his byakugan, took out a kunai, and looked at Naruto, who immediately shut up. And cowered behind Sasuke who moved so he was in plain view. Kiri smiled shyly at Neji in gratitude. He nodded.

"Haha ha!" Raion boomed. He was smiling widely and flashing Neji a thumbs up.

"Hn" was Neji's response.

" _Thanks, good idea Neji!_ _I should try that on YOU sometimes Raion, that would cease your blabbering."_ Kiri "thought", scaring everyone who was not used to it. Raion flinched. Neji looked over at her and saw that her eyes were flashing mischievously and a hint of a smirked played around her lips. With his Byakugan on, He didn't miss the interesting chakra flowing throuh both Raion's and Kiri's system. He would have to fight them one time. Turning his attention back to Tsunade who was finishing up the last of the paperwork that would turn the two Song ninja into Leaf ninja.

"Kiri Tsuki, Raion Hato, do you pledge to be faithful to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Fire country, and its citizens for as long as you shall serve it?" Tsnuade asked

" I do" Raion confirmed and certain fierceness spreading into his eyes. He stood up straighter.

" I, I do" another voice replied. The Leaf ninja stared. It was Kiri and she was blushing furiously at having just spoken out loud. Neji could see why she didn't like to talk. Her voice was… alluring, mysterious and had a beauty to them no one would understand. No wonder she didn't like to talk when everyone was too busying listening to her voice rather than what she was actually saying.

" Haiiro Okami, as the representative from the Village Hidden in the Song, and of the Star country, do you relinquish all control, physically and mentally of these two shinobi?"

"I do"

"Then I hereby proclaimed Kiri Tsuki and Raion Hato proud shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She held out her hand and the two new leaf ninja handed over their Song ANBU masks, as well as the Song headband. Tsunade placed them in a decorated box and handed them over to Okami. No one missed the flashes of sadness in Kiri and Raion's eyes. Yet, their country had lost the war and they were the price the village had to pay. The quietly bared their arms, used a kunai to slash through the ANBU tattoo and made some complex hand signs. Kiri and Raion watched as their past identity bean to fade away.

"_It's gone…"_ and for the first time in twelve years, Kiri Tsuki shed tears.

But it was gone in an instant. The usual calm and blank demeamor of a well trained shinobi resumed on Kiri's face. Perfectly calmly, Raion took the Konoha headband and wrapped it around his forehead. Kiri had opted for the sash type and wrapped the sash around her waist, the ends hanging loose on her left hip. Neji couldn't help about notice that she had a good physique. Wait what the heck? He was thinks about a girl's physique?! Back on topic Neji, he thought to himself. He had no time to think other thoughts because the two Song ANBU were saying the last of their goodbyes. Suddenly Raion grabbed Okami's hand, took off a necklace that had a gold ring on it, and stuffed it in his hands.

Okami's eyes widened. "You didn't tell her" He asked. Raion shook his head.

" Tell Kyoko. That, that I'm sorry…" Raion choked out. He was holding back tears. Neji watched as Okami bowed and along with Kitsune left the room, leaving Kiri and Raion alone in an unfamiliar village to lead a new life.

* * *

A.N.: Ok, first fic, so all comments and reviews are welcomed ( and needed)! Yes, its nejixoc, sasusaku, and I haven't decided on any thing else yet...


	2. Chapter 2

"OK!" Tsunade said. "Raion, Kiri, we will begin your skills assessment tomorrow! Meanwhile today you will get to know these shinobi. She gestures around the room. "Introduce yourselves" She ordered the Leaf shinobi. Naturallly, Naruto was first.

"!" Naruto screamed in Kiri and Raion's ears. They winced. "Nice to meet you to man," Raion said, clapping him on the back and punching his shoulder. "_Hello, Naruto."_ Kiri bowed. Sakura was next. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my teammate Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't really like to talk so…" "Hn" muttered Sasuke.

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Tenten"

"… You know me already. Hyuuga Neji"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru… Troublesome"

"Akimichi Chouji" (munch munch)

"Inuzuka Kiba

" Aburame Shino"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

" I am Gai! The green beast of Konoha!" "Tha's right Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee" *Cue the sunset background.*

"_How in the world did the sunset get there?!"_

"………………….." x 9

"_Never mind_"

" Hatake Kakashi"

" Yuhi Kurenai"

" Hi, my name is Shizune!"

"and quite obviously, I am your Hokage, Tsunade."

"Hello! Of course, you know me already as Okami-sensei already introduced me before, my name is Raion Hato, no surname, formerly of the Cat clan in the Village Hidden in the Song! I prefer Raion as it is shorter." Raion beamed again.

Neji thought that Raion was too much like Naruto for his own good. A little too forward, to say the least. But Neji didn't miss the carefully constructed mask Raion was hiding behind. The guy was hurting and it was most likely from that ring incident with okami and the unknown girl.

"_Greetings, my name is Kiri Tsuki, and I am the younger sister of Raion by a year. He's just told you of my clan, so… I prefer Kiri. And I don't like to talk as I'm sure you've noticed."_ Kiri supplied dryly.

"Hmmmm. Your ability to communicate without sound may come in handy later…" Tsunade murmured while taking a sip of sake.

" One question, Lady Hokage…" Raion spoke up.

"And what is that?" Tsunade gave him her patented sake glare™. Without missing a beat, *cue astonished glances from leaf shinobi*, Raion replied, "Are we still going to be ANBU when in Konoha?"

"That would depend on how well you two perform tomorrow. You will be given a skills assessment by our top ANBU and jounin. You will inform us about your range of techniques, and such tomorrow. Now I suggest that you and Kiri get to know these ninja in the room, because you'll be seeing a lot of them." Tsunade ordered. She turned to the waiting leaf-nin. "OK, boys take Raion and show him his quarters and take him around the village. Girls… knowing you probably already have something in mind, I leave Kiri at your mercy. Now get out of my sight!" Tsunade promptly turns her full attention to her paperwork and sake.

"Yosh! Let's go Neji! Our youthful newcomer is waiting for us to show him a new, more youthful way of life, and since you're the ambassdor, your youthful knowledge will come in handy." Lee yelled, dragging a surprised Raion and a very irritated Neji along.

"Yeah, come' on guys, no time to waste! I wanna show him Ichiraku's first!" and so the rest of the boys under Naruto's pestering, filed out of the door.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now." Kakashi stated and with a wave of his hand and a flip of his orange book, he was gone.

" Kakashi, my youthful rival! You know that we have a match today! Come back you coward!" and with that Gai jumps out the window in pursuit. Kurenai signs and leaved through the door.

Once the girls made sure that no one other than Shizune and Tsunade were there, they rounded on Kiri, who gulped at the wicked smiles she was receiving from a certain blonde.

"_Um, hi. Uhhh Ino why are you smiling like that?_" Kiri tentatively asked.

Ino looked shocked. "Oh My God! You have the hottest guy as a brother and you are asking why I'm smiling like this?"

"GIRLS! GET. OUT. NOW!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" and the kunochi were gone.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Tsunade muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were showing Raion his room. Well, some of the boys. Shikamaru and Choji were somewhere, Shino disappeared, Kiba went for a walk with Akamaru, Naruto and Sasuke got sidetracked in a fight, so only Lee and Neji were left. And Neji and Raion had just about had it with Lee's cries of youthfulness.

" Do you have your luggage?" Neji asked. Raion nodded, did a summoning jutsu, summoned a scroll, and began summoning various items out of it. Meanwhile Lee was practicing his kicking. Neji sighed and massaged his head.

" He your teammate?" Raion asked

"Sadly, yes." The blonde haired former Song ninja chuckled,

" Say, you know I wanna get out of this uniform and into my regular ninja clothes and you know, just relax a little. I'll meet up with you guys later, OK?"

"Of course, you know where Tsuki's, the bar is? We'll all be meeting up there at six for dinner and drinks." Neji explained while sending Lee through the door with a powerful blow to the chest.

" OK, see ya then!" Raion waved happily, while a little shocked at Neji's move.

" It's the only way he'll move." Neji explained. Then the usually stoic Hyuuga's face changed. "Aine would have understood, Raion."

"… Thanks, Neji" Raion nodded.

"Hn" The Hyuuga mask was back on, and Neji walked out the door. Raion smiled sadly at the closed door. Signing, the new Konoha ninja walked over to his new bed, laid down, and slept with images of his abandoned love, Aine Ichigo, running through his mind. Sometimes, you sacrifice so much for your country, you don't even realize it when you've crossed the line and sacrificed something that would, in turn, rip you heart in two.

* * *

The girls wasted no time getting Kiri unpacked and settled. Kiri would be living in the Hyuuga compound, of which Hinata was now head due to a fatal injury Hiashi sustained during the war.

"This is your room, mine is on the left side of yours and Neji-niisan's is on the right."

"OK. Ummm can I get changed and refreshed and I'll meet you guys back here in like an hour?" Kiri asked.

"Sure, I mean I think so, right?" Hinata looked at Tenten, Sakura, and Ino for confirmation.

" Of course, we'll be teasing Hinata about her crush in her room. Call if you need anything!" Tenten said with an evil grin. Then the girls went out dragging a full red-in-the-face Hinata with them. Kiri mimicked the evil grin, "_You mean, Naruto?_" Laughter and a squeak of embarrassment was heard from next door. Kiri giggled and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Wow." "_What?_ " "You are hot." "_… Thank you?_ " "Shut up Ino-pig! Way to make her feel uncomfortable!" "YOU shut up, Forehead-girl!"

(Insert two pages worth of bickering I'm too lazy to type)

"Umm, girls? Back on track here? Remember we need to meet the boys in about fifteen minutes" Tenten reminded the two bickering best friends. They huffed and looked away. Kiri sweatdropped. "_Shall we go then?_" "I think we should. Tenten, you can drag Ino and Kiri and I will drag Sakura." Hinata suggested. And so the girls headed to Tsuki's.

* * *

Neji was sitting down at the bar, away from the mess Naruto, Kiba and Lee were making, with a cup of sake in front of him when Kiri came in through the door with the girls. He noticed she had changed into new clothes. White tank top, blue jean capris, with a wide, forest green sash around her waist, complementing her dark hair. He was cut short from any further observations when a "hello" from the aforementioned girl resounded in his head. Kiri was looking at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"_Well, well, well, Looks Mr. High-and-mighty isn't dressed formally anymore, eh? I was beginning to think you would be stuck in those stiff robes of your forever_,_But it seems as if you have a good taste_ ." She nodded at his gray t-shirt and denim shorts that brought out his pale white eyes.

Neji returned her smirk with one of his own, "Why, was that a complement, Kiri? That's the first time you've said something nice to me. I am touched"

"_You should be, because there won't be any more coming soon By the way, mind getting me a cup too, since I have no currency that is accepted here?_" Kiri gestured to his cup of sake.

"What will you give me?" Neji smirked again.

"_What do you want?"_ was the blunt answer.

" A spar." Neji said immediately.

"_Deal."_

Both shinobi felt that they had gotten the better end of the deal. Just then, Raion came over with a threatening look at Neji, "Hey you, I can't hear what my sister is talking to you about, but I heard something about her giving something to you and sparring. You aren't threatening her, are you?" another sudden thought occurred to him, "but if you were trying to ask her out, by all means! Sis needs to hook up with someone before she ends up being a cranky witch living in an apartment with fifty cats."

"_Raion!"_

"Just kidding! But if you do hurt her, there'll be more than hell to pay." And with that the golden haired brother was gone, having been challenged to a drinking contest by Naruto and Kiba.

Kiri fumed while Neji could barely contained his amusement.

"_What are you looking at?!" _

"Oh nothing just imaging you with fifty cats." Neji gave a huge smirk and narrowly avoiding a kunai that embedded itself in the wall next to his head. Kiri huffed and sat on the stool next to him, "composedly" drinking her sake.

Of course, their little scene had not gone unnoticed by the elder Song sibling.

'Well, it seems like lil' sis is growing up.' (pause) 'Wait. Since when did she learn to flirt?'


End file.
